smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bachelor party
A bachelor party (also called a stag party) is a party held by friends of a bridegroom usually on the night before a wedding to celebrate the groom's "last day of freedom" as a man before he is married. The activities that usually take place within a bachelor party are mostly of an adult nature in most cultures that partake of this custom. A bachelor party is usually held on the same day as a bridal shower, although the bride may opt to have her own version of a bachelor party called a bachelorette party or a hen party. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Empath's fellow Smurfs hosted a bachelor party in the Imaginarium for their friend, which consisted of "one last adventure" of rescuing the Smurfs from Gargamel, followed by a musical dance party to celebrate their victory and a "surprise" cake that had Nudie posing as "the stripper". While the event in itself was far less lascivious than Empath would have thought, only two adult male Smurfs around Empath's age did not attend the party: Tapper and Hefty, the latter of which spent the evening in Tapper's Tavern, being watched by its proprietor as he simply sat at a table, playing the Psychelisphere and drinking sarsaparilla ale, thinking about Smurfette. During the events in the alternate timeline where Papa Smurf and Smurfette became married, there most likely was no bachelor party, as the whole event was railroaded by Papa Smurf when his little Smurfs outrightly refused to marry the couple. In the normal timeline, there was no bachelor party for Papa Smurf prior to his wedding to Flowerbell in "Flowerbell's Love Triangle" since the wedding was prepared rather quickly and the Smurfs wanted to surprise Avarice the imp into thinking that he was going to marry Flowerbell. In another timeline, a bachelor party was possibly hosted for Hefty during the events of "Hefty, The Luckiest Smurf" prior to his wedding to Smurfette. As mentioned in "A Wedding To Remember", Duncan McSmurf and his fellow Smurfs held a bachelor party for Woody prior to his wedding to Laconia. A bachelor party was hosted by the Smurfs for Bigmouth during the time when he and his future wife Bignose were shrunk down to Smurf-size and staying in the village for a time prior to their own wedding. It is generally assumed that most of Empath's fellow Smurfs had bachelor parties that preceded their own weddings, with the notable exception of Grouchy, who simply wanted to have a small private wedding ceremony with his bride Broccoli. Polaris Psyche, who wanted to have a wedding ceremony with his bride Sympathy Smurfette that was modeled after the Psychelian Day Of Bondship ritual, also forsook having a bachelor party before the wedding. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories There was a bachelor party held for Hero prior to his marriage to Wonder in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, which was simply a dance party held in the meeting hall with most of the adult male Smurfs present. It is at the party that Hero chose Hawkeye to be his best man and Hefty and Handy to be his ushers. Years later, another bachelor party was held for Hero's marriage to Smurfette. A bachelor party was held for Oracle prior to his marriage to Saviour. Category:Customs of other races Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf customs Category:Open to Community Category:Social gatherings Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf customs